Truth or Dare?
by RR Young
Summary: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun bermain 'Truth or Dare'. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah seorang anak 'tak bermata' menghampiri mereka dan ikut bermain 'Truth or Dare?/Hyuk-Hae-Ryeo-Kyu/GS/Don't Like, Don't Read :)


**.**

**.**

**-RR Young- Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRUTH OR DARE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :** Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun.

**Other Cast :** Yesung and Leeteuk.

**Genre :** Friendship, Humor.

**Rated : **T.

**Disclaimer :** Semua pemain milik Tuhan YME, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

**Warning :** GS (Ryeo & Kyu) ; OOC ; Typo(s) ; Aneh ; Cerita Pasaran ; Tidak Jelas ; Tidak Bermutu, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**ATTENTION!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Happy Reading—**

**.**

**.**

Putaran pulpen itu mengarah pada Donghae. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai, "Truth or Dare?" tanyanya masih dengan menyeringai. Donghae mendengus, "Truth!" kesalnya. Eunhyuk tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Donghae, "Santai saja Donghae," ujarnya. Donghae hanya mendengus kesal, "Kapan terakhir kau… mengompol?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Itu sama saja membuka aibku," kata Donghae. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Memang itulah tujuanku," ucapnya. Laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu mendelik kesal kepada Kyuhyun, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menjitak perempuan dihadapannya itu. "Hei, hei, sudahlah. Donghae, ayo jawab saja pertanyaannya," ujar Ryeowook. Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Dua hari yang lalu..," lirihnya.

Hening sejenak, Donghae mengintip sekelilingnya dari sela-sela jarinya. "Pfft..," Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Tapi gagal. "Pfft, hahahaha..," sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat dia tak bisa menahannya, diikuti tawa dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya masih dengan menutup wajahnya. "Hei, lihat! Wajahnya memerah, haha, sampai ke telinga," ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela tawanya.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa!" pekik Donghae tertahan. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mulai bisa menghentikan tawanya, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae menggeram kesal, "Kyuhyun!" kesalnya. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya karena banyak tertawa, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Baik, lanjutkan permainannya," ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae mulai memutar pulpen itu, dan berhenti.. tepat menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook.

Donghae melirik ke arah Ryeowook. "Truth or Dare?" tanyanya. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan, "Dare, daripada aku ditanya macam-macam," katanya. Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu perlahan mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk mendekat padanya. Dengan bingung, Donghae mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera berbisik padanya, yang sesaat kemudian membuat Donghae menyeringai.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Yesung," kata Donghae. "Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" kata Ryeowook. "Hei, harus sportif Babe," kata Eunhyuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Memangnya dimana Yesung, batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan," katanya ketus. "Ya? Aku? Ada apa?" suara lain terdengar. Sontak keempat anak itu menoleh, "Nah.. Yesung sudah kelihatan, kan? Ayo cepat," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya menatap bingung ke arah empat anak itu. "Argh! Baiklah!" kesal Ryeowook, dia mulai berdiri dan menghadap Yesung. "Eum.. Yesung.. Sebenarnya.. Aku.. menyukaimu," kata Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Perlahan, kedua ujung bibir Yesung tertarik. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap rambut Ryeowook pelan, "Aku juga menyukaimu," ujarnya lalu pergi dari sana.

"Ooww~! So sweet~!" kata Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. "Kalian berempat! Pergi dari ruangan ini!" sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar dari ujung ruangan itu. Salahkan saja mereka yang bermain 'Truth or Dare?' di pepustakaan sekolah.

**\(^_^)/**

"Rasakan! Salah kalian bilang keras-keras!" kata Ryeowook mengejek Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menoyor kepala Ryeowook, "Bodoh! Kau juga ikut dikeluarkan!" balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap sinis ke arah Ryeowook. "Hei, sudah-sudah, aku tak mau ada perang dunia ketiga antara iblis dan unicorn," kata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya kesal, "Apa? Iblis? Dasar monyet! Kenapa Ryeowook unicorn? Terlalu bagus untuknya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memukul bahu Eunhyuk.

"Lalu yang pas untuknya apa?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dan memperhatikannya, "Keledai," ucapnya lalu segera berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga. "Kyuhyun! Kau menyebalkan!" seru Ryeowook. Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik, lalu tersenyum miring. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Babe," katanya lalu kembali berjalan yang membuat Ryeowook berdecak kesal.

Donghae menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun lalu merangkulnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita nanti melanjutkan permainannya?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun, lalu menoleh ke belakang meminta persetujuan dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Boleh!" ujar ketiga temannya itu, yang membuatnya langsung tersenyum senang.

**(p'-'q)**

"Cepat putar pulpennya Donghae!" suruh Ryeowook. Donghae mencibir, tapi tetap memutar pulpen itu. "YEAH! KYUHYUN!" seru Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook bersamaan setelah melihat putaran pulpen itu mengarah pada Kyuhyun. "Bahagia sekali kalian," cibir Kyuhyun. Donghae tertawa senang, "Tentu saja, kau belum kena dari tadi," katanya yang diangguki oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Jangan terus mengangguk seperti itu, kalian terlihat seperti bocah imbisil," ketus Kyuhyun. Dengan segera, Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, "Halo~! Truth or Dare?" tanya Donghae langsung. "Truth," ujar Kyuhyun. Donghae berpikir pelan sambil mengetukkan jarinya di atas bibirnya, "Siapa.. lelaki.. yang kau suka di sekolah ini?" tanya Donghae yang mendapat tepukan tangan dari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Lelaki yang aku suka di sekolah ini.. Choi Sonsaengnim," kata Kyuhyun yang menimbulkan empat sudut siku-siku didahi Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook jika ini adalah manga. Eunhyuk berdecak kesal, "Yang ada di kelas kita?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "D..," katanya menggantung.

"D? Dongwook?" tanya Ryeowook cepat. "Tidak, tidak!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "D? Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang justru mendapat geplakan sayang dari Donghae dikepalanya. "Itu tak benar, no no no! Kalian salah, no no no!" nyanyi Kyuhyun. "Lalu siapa?" seru Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan. "A.. Aduh, siapa ya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya, mengerjai sahabatnya.

"KYUHYUN!" seru ketiga temannya kesal. "Ck, sudahlah. Putar saja pulpennya, mau ditanya sampai rajanya raja iblis berubah jadi tukang sapu pun dia tak akan pernah dengan sungguh-sungguh menjawabnya," cibir Eunhyuk. "Kau juga aneh, memang bisa rajanya raja iblis berubah jadi tukang sapu?" ketus Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Stop girl, in the name of love," nyanyi Eunhyuk yang mendapat toyoran dari Kyuhyun. "Harusnya kau menyanyikan yang Dora Dora, bukan yang Stop Girl," katanya. Eunhyuk memajukan bibir bawahnya, "Terserah, sudah cepat putar pulpennya!" suruh Eunhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sambil memutar pulpennya.

"GOTCHA!" seru Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook bersamaan. "Thanks God! Akhirnya kau kena juga Eunhyuk," ujar Donghae bahagia. "Truth or Dare?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Dare," jawab Eunhyuk sambil merengut kesal. "Tampar Kangin tiga kali," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk menganga dengan wajah bodoh.

"Kau gila!" pekik Eunhyuk. "Aku tak gila, Babe," ujar Kyuhyun santai. "Hanya kurang waras saja," celetuk Donghae. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Babe. Aku suka itu," kata Kyuhyun. "Urwell, Babe. Kau memang kurang waras," ucap Donghae. "Ayo cepat Eunhyuk, lihat, Kangin ada disana," kata Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih, apa tak ada yang lain?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Oh tentu saja ada, tampar Kangin tiga kali atau pukul Lee Sonsaengnim?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya. "Itu lebih parah bodoh!" seru Eunhyuk. "Sportiflah Eunhyuk..," kata Kyuhyun sambil memainkan kukunya.

"Oke, ganti. Truth," kata Eunhyuk ketus. "Haha, baiklah. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang.. Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Bodoh, menyebalkan, galak, tak tahu diri, narsis," kata Eunhyuk cepat. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk datar, "Wah—"

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Babe," Eunhyuk dan Donghae memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat jujur, semoga kau mendapat balasan yang setimpal ketika di neraka nanti," ucap Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih atas do'anya, Babe. Semoga takkan terkabul," kata Eunhyuk datar. "Sama-sama. Aku akan terus berdo'a agar semua itu terkabul," ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk menggeram kesal. "Aish, sudah-sudah! Eunhyuk, ayo putar pulpennya," suruh Donghae.

Eunhyuk merengut, lalu memutar pulpennya dengan cepat. "YEAH! Aku bahagia! Akhirnya ratu iblis kena lagi! Truth or Dare?" kata Eunhyuk semangat. Kyuhyun mencibir, "Semangat sekali kau," ujarnya. "Tentu saja! Ck, sudahlah. Truth or Dare?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

"T.. Dare," jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas. "Cubit pipi Leeteuk Hyung dua puluh kali," kata Eunhyuk. "Apa? Malaikat kelas 9A itu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. "Yap!" Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat. "Tidak ada—"

"Itu orangnya," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Fighting!" kata Donghae dan Ryeowook bersamaan sambil mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka datar dan melengos pergi menuju tempat Leeteuk.

"Eng.. Leeteuk Oppa," panggil Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Maaf ya, Oppa," kata Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk mengernyit bingung. Kyuhyun mulai mencubit pipi Leeteuk, "1, 2, 3..," dan dia mulai menghitung sampai cubitan kedua puluh.

"Aduh..," ringis Leeteuk sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Maaf ya Kak! Aku korban 'Truth or Dare' dari Eunhyuk. Kalau mau balas dendam, padanya saja. Aku permisi," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan Leeteuk dan temannya.

"ADUH! Kyuhyun! Sakit.." rajuk Eunhyuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Rasakan. Kau sudah membuatku malu di depan kakak kelas," desis Kyuhyun. "Kau kan memang tak punya malu! Dan bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak? Atau yang lebih parah amnesia? Kau mau?" seru Eunhyuk. "Pada akhirnya? Tidak kan? Sudahlah, tak usah melebih-lebihkan. Kau seperti anak alay," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, Kyuhyun," kata Ryeowook yang menimbulkan dengusan dari Kyuhyun "Apa hubungannya?" ketusnya. "Yaa! Sudahlah! Ini mau dilanjut tidak permainannya?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Donghae, "Malas ah! Nanti ada pertumpahan darah lagi, kalau dilanjut. Bisa-bisa nanti aku akan dimakan oleh Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk berucap dengan ekspresi yang dibuat ngeri. Dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Benar juga sih, tapi kan Kyuhyun bukan kanibal! Tapi mengerikan juga memang kalau kita bermain 'Truth or Dare' seperti yang di film itu," ujar Donghae. "Oh! Sampai ada yang meninggal, kan? Lagipula cara yang mereka lakukan beda. Dua orang berhadapan dengan tangan diikat di belakang kursi," cerita Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sampai itu terjadi disini," kata Ryeowook sambil bergidik ngeri. "Sudahlah! Kalian membuatku takut!" kata Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Hei, kau! Ayo bermain 'Truth or Dare' denganku," tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain muncul. Terlihat seorang anak berseragam seperti mereka, menggunakan topi hingga bagian matanya tak terlihat. Dia berbicara pada Kyuhyun tadi. Donghae menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun dengan sikunya, "Aku belum pernah melihatnya," bisik Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya lalu berucap tanpa suara, "Mungkin murid baru," katanya yang hanya diangguki oleh Ryeowook dan jawaban 'Oh' dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, baiklah. Satu kali saja, kau yang mulai duluan," kata Kyuhyun. "Truth or Dare?" tanya anak itu. Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar, "Ehm.. Dare," jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat anak itu mengulas seringai mengerikan. Perlahan anak itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya, "Bunuh teman-temanmu…," katanya yang membuat Kyuhyun dan ketiga temannya membulatkan matanya.

**END**

* * *

**A/N :**

Annyeong~!^^

Selingan aja ya, 'I Think I Love You' ch.3 nya belom kelar :3

Mian .-. Ah sudahlah (?)

**Sekian,**

**RR Young**


End file.
